


A Mermaid Fantasy - COMMISSION

by Commissions by Eonneo (Eonneo)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Footjob, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Mermaids, Naiads, Oral Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Water, Webbing, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:11:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eonneo/pseuds/Commissions%20by%20Eonneo
Summary: A dream come true as a man gets to have an orgy with a mermaid and some naiads.





	A Mermaid Fantasy - COMMISSION

**Author's Note:**

> Commission! A hyper focus on the webbing of the creatures especially.

A young man lay on his back, the soft paddle board beneath him, floating along in the clear water of the secluded lagoon he had found during his travels. The sun was in the sky, but not too bright, the temperature perfect. A breeze blew over his skin, rustling his swim trunks. He felt quite relaxed.  
As he lay, calm, a sensual, “Hello,” surprised him. He jolted up, sitting upon the paddle board, and saw something amazing in front of him. The head of a young woman was in front of him, and she quite obviously was not human, but possibly mermaid in nature, and suddenly, this excited him. She swam just a bit closer to him, and this gave him a moment to take in her gorgeous beauty. Smooth, clear skin, glistening by the water. She smiled, and he noticed the stretchy little membranes in the corner of her mouth, as well as her gills at either side of her neck moving along with the water. Her smile widened, the membranes on her mouth more exposed, and as he saw her glow under the sun, he felt himself begin to stiffen in his trunks. It was almost as if she knew he had always wanted to see a kind like her.  
As she came closer, her hand reached out of the water, six fingers with more membrane stretching between each finger. It met his face, cold and wet, and his member was fully erect. Her hand melted over his face, and she pulled him down to kiss her, a long tongue working its way over his and into his mouth. All the while this is happening, her other hand meets his face, both hands sliding and conforming over his skin, sliding so easily with the water.  
To his surprise, more hands came out of the water, membrane conforming to every part of his body. His chest, arms, thighs, and a few pulling his trunks off. This was amazing! The mermaid pulled herself further out of the water, and he was able to gaze upon her three breasts, all soaking wet and glistening. As he's entranced, he sees one of her free hands slide down to his hard as fuck member, her hand wrapping around it, the membrane conforming to every shape of it. She moved it, slowly, up and down, teasing, the water acting as lube. She'd squeeze a bit, making the webbing tight, then loosen, and it made the pleasure great, all while the other hands were working around his body.  
Her thumb glided over the head, her webbing stretching over it, covering it with wet tightness, even better than any human woman's pussy. She was tight, slow, wet, and teasing as can be. Soon, more hands followed, another over his balls, again the membranes perfect, with two more to his tights, covering him in tight cold webbing, teasing him. It didn't take long for him to release himself, pleasure all over him, into her hand. The cum filled her webs and fingers, and she removed the hand, her long tongue swirling over all the sticky goodness, licking it clean.  
As he gathered himself, her hands were caressing him slowly, teasing him.  
To his absolute delight, new a Naiad appeared, hopping up onto the paddle board between his legs, smiling. Her hands worked at his stiff dick as the mermaid was over his chest. The Naiad worked slow, her long tongue shiny over him, and slowly he hardened. She lifted up her legs, webbed toes obvious above her tight ass. This just added to his hardness. She was hot as fuck.  
Another Naiad worked up next to his side, also showing off her webbed toes, her ass behind it. Her toes spread, sun shining through the membrane. He was fully hard now. She stretched her toes over and over, the veins prominent under the sun, the webbing perfectly between her toes. He felt his hand up his feet, rubbing his fingers over the wrinkly soles and over the webbing. She giggled lightly, and he loved it, and her tongue began to swirl over his hard member. Her tongue was all over it, flicking the tip, full base of it on his shaft. As she did this, he took a toe into his mouth, sucking, licking, tongue tasting her webbing. He noticed it was covered in a mucus to keep them moist, and it streamed over her feet and legs. It was so sweet and almost intoxicating to him, and he sucked and licked her feet and toes as much as he could manage. It flicked and darted over them, and she loved it.  
She let his whole cock into her mouth – ALL of it – and sucked hard, bobbing her head, her whole long, thick tongue over it, the membranes of her mouth enveloping it, switching between her full mouth and hands. She switched out with her mermaid sister, both licking sides of the shaft, their hands over it.. They loved teasing him, and soon, he released himself into the mouth of the Naiad, who dribbled the cum onto her sister mermaid's hand, her tongue taking it in.  
The mermaid coaxed him off the paddle board, and he fell into the water, practically floating. She turned around, her back fin caressing his chest and stomach. He shivered, loving it, and she seemed to love it too. Her ass was exposed momentarily, and she brushed it against his cock, which had grown hard quite quickly. His cock went between her scaleless ass cheeks, sliding up and down it, the mucous covering him. His hands went around her, fondling her three breasts, her hands at his thighs to pull him closer as she moved up and down. Two more hands went over his cock and played with it as she slid over him, and more went to his hair, stroking his face.  
She was ready for something more, abruptly stopping, turning to go underwater, mouth to his cock. The Naiad moved to the paddle board, her feet dangling in front of his face. He first rubs his fingers over it, amazed at how her soles go into the smooth membrane she had such control over. His mouth ran over her sweet, salty soles and toes, her foot giving him a face hug, the membrane contorting over his face. The other foot went behind his head, and his entire head was covered in her six-toed webbing.  
She moved again, coaxing him to the board, her feet moving to his hard cock, feet enveloping him. Her soft, supple toes worked over him, pumping, sliding, slipper. The second Naiad changed position to french kiss him, tongue fighting with his, exploring his mouth, her feet also with her Naiad sister in teasing him, using the webbing between her big toe and smaller toes. His entire cock was enveloped heavily, tightly, pumped by the webbing until he released heavily all over them.  
The rest of the evening was spent with light kissing and caressing, a bit of fun when they felt up to it. By the end of the day, they had to split ways, promising that they would return to that spot for outstanding fun between them all. He couldn't believe his day, and looked forward to it with hunger.


End file.
